Lost Boys
by AnotherGirlWithAStory
Summary: Luna and Astoria saw the fear that both boys felt when one of them was hurt or just sick. Luna and Astoria saw all of it. They saw that the boys spent their days acting like they hated each other while their nights were spent loving each other. And the women who had nothing in common saw that without each other Draco and Harry would be two very lost boys.


**Title** : Lost Boys

 **Pairing** : Harry x Draco

 **Characters** : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass & Luna Lovegood.

 **Word Count** : 1, 409

* * *

To the untrained eye, Luna Lovegood and Astoria Greengrass had nothing in common.

Luna was a ditzy blonde with her head in the clouds whose possessions were constantly taken from her. Her hair resembled a bird's nest and when she spoke her voice came fleetingly out of nowhere with words that either meant very little or very much to the recipient.

Astoria Greengrass had dark hair and her feet were firmly set on the ground, she could by no means be called cruel. She just didn't let people walk all over her without retaliation. There was a certain edge to her voice. An edge that demanded respect.

What they had in common were not their appearances, how they behaved or what people thought of them. They had in common that tiny detail that played all the role in the world; they were observant. No one expected Luna to notice the things that she did and they didn't expect Astoria to care about what happened around her. So, without the students of Hogwarts knowing their secrets travelled through the ears of both women. _And there were a lot of secrets going around in the castle_.

Harry Potter was a lot of things but he wasn't observant. Neither was Draco Malfoy. Other than when they were observing each other because then nothing escaped their attention. Both boys caught the slightest change in behaviour in the other person; everything from if they changed their eating habits to if they dressed, spoke or moved differently from what they used to. Harry claimed, when Ron and Hermione asked, that he was only doing it to keep an eye on Malfoy. Because he needed to keep his friends close but his enemies closer. Ron scoffed at that and Hermione rolled her eyes but neither questioned him or his desires to keep such close tabs on the blond Slytherin.

Luna noticed the way Harry would look at Draco. Astoria noticed the way Draco would look at Harry. And neither of the two boys noticed that they were being watched.

Harry Potter with his raven coloured, uncontrollable hair and green eyes was the boy who lived and the boy who was supposed to save the entire wizarding world. He carried the burden of a task he could not escape on his fragile shoulders and hid how much it weighed down on him with an unshakable optimism. Only in the safe arms of a certain blond did he allow the so carefully constructed walls to fall. Draco couldn't count how many nights he had spent holding the boy that he was meant to hate in his arms trying to speak the right words that could calm his haunted mind; trying to speak the words that could somehow lure his fragile body to stop shaking. Harrys words haunted him day and night.

"I don't want to die." Harry's broken voice told him repeatedly as he cried. "I don't want to die."

Draco's grip around the boy hardened and he kissed his head. "You're not going to die." He whispered forcefully. "Do you hear me Potter? You are not going to die."

Harry laughed. A broken laugh that cracked and his voice screamed of vulnerability that he could never show anyone else. "You're just saying that to make me feel better. You don't really know that." Draco didn't reply. "One day my luck is going to run out, I know it will, and then he'll kill me."

Draco hadn't known what to say to that. His brain told him that Harry was most likely right. So far, he had gotten by with sheer dumb luck and with the margins on his side. One day, statistics told them that luck was going to run out and the margins were bound to be against him. One day Harry Potter would probably die. But his heart raged at the thought. It protested wildly inside of his chest and urged him to do something to stop that from happening. Draco knew that he couldn't keep Harry hidden from the world. But during those moments there was nothing else he would rather do.

Draco Malfoy with his blond hair, blue eyes and rigid posture had been forced to act like something he wasn't. He wasn't special like Harry. He was just another pureblood child with parents who drove their aspirations onto him in hope that he would one day achieve what they could not. People assumed that he was cruel and that he needed no one to care for him. So, he gave the people what they wanted. He never showed the affectionate side of him and he never showed the side of him that desperately needed for someone to bear his burdens with him or to distract him from the thoughts that clawed on the inside of his mind like an uncontrollable wild beast. The side of him that would drop everything in the blink of an eye if someone he cared for asked him to and the vulnerable side of him was never seen by anyone other than Harry James Potter.

He would lie next to Draco on the bed, resting on his forearms, as the blond looked up at the roof and spoke. He spoke of his desires, his needs, his goals, his fears, the things he did not understand and his deepest darkest secrets. And in those moments the world vanished. Harry could hear nothing else than his voice, graceful and inviting, as it was eloquently used to explain what was going on inside his mind. He could see no one but Draco; his face that he longed to touch, his naked chest and torso that raised with every breath and his arms, one was usually laid over his head and the other reached out for Harry.

"I don't want to end up like my father." Draco whispered softly one night as he looked at the ceiling.

Harry laid on his arm with one arm resting on Draco's chest, drawing patterns across his pale skin, and looked at the blond from the side. Ever so astonished by his beauty. "You won't." he scooted closer and kissed his cheek, mustering up as much love as he could in the touch.

"You don't know that." Draco replied.

Harry put a hand on his cheek and gently forced the blond to look at him. There was an unspoken fear in his eyes that he could not hide. Harry shook his head as he scooted even closer, effectively removing all distance between their bodies, and then he kissed Draco's nose. "I do know. I know you won't."

Harry kissed Draco's lips. Eagerly. Desperately as he tried to force the negative, horrible thoughts of a future he wasn't going to experience out of the beautiful blonde's head. He rolled over, keeping his body hovering above Draco by resting on his forearms, and began kissing his neck. Draco's breathing was laboured, even more so when Harry kissed his chest and his toned stomach. The blond pulled in a deep breath and held it as he felt Harry's fingers against his lower stomach.

"Are you trying to distract me?" Draco said in between gasps. Harry's body vibrated as he laughed. The raven-haired boy pulled a hand through his hair as he leaned close enough for their noses to touch.

"Maybe I am." He stated with a smile. "What are you going to do about it?"

Harry waited for an eloquent answer. But the answer he got was nothing like what he expected as Draco closed the distance between them and kissed him forcefully as his hands desperately clung to Harry's body and allowed his mind to go blank.

They spent their days acting like they hated each other. And their nights were spent loving each other. Luna and Astoria saw the signs. They saw the glances and the smiles shared in secret between the two boys after a fight, gestures that spoke of love not hate, and they saw the fear that both boys felt when one of them was hurt or just sick. Harry would grumble something about studying and would then walk out as his green eyes were clouded with worry. Draco's face would go paler and the angry expression would be changed for a troublesome one.

Luna and Astoria saw all of it. And the women who had nothing in common saw that without each other Draco and Harry would be two very lost boys.

 **The end**


End file.
